Cleaning showers and tile walls and floors in commercial or institutional restrooms is often the most time consuming and labor intensive aspect of a cleaning professional's daily routine. Cleaning procedures for such projects typically involve three basic steps: 1) apply a cleaning agent to the surface to be cleaned, 2) scrub the surface with an abrasive pad, and 3) rinse the surface with a hose or bucket. This process may be time consuming and may cause fatigue in the cleaning professional. As a result, shortcuts are often taken, leading to unclean surfaces.
Conventional cleaning equipment typically lacks the ability to deliver a controlled stream of water, cleaning solution, and/or other fluid to flush dirt and/or soap residue from the surface. Furthermore, many facilities have converted plumbing fixtures to “low flow” as a means of water conservation. These fixtures reduce the efficiency of cleaning procedures that require water to rinse surfaces. Typically, water flow brushes offer single direction pivoting or fixed-angle heads that are bulky and not ideal for cleaning showers, tile walls, or floors in restrooms and other facilities. Additionally, conventional products that do offer dual pivoting heads include flexible tubing that bends and flexes as the head pivots. This tubing can kink up or separate completely, preventing a strong, reliable flow of fluid. Additionally, the flexing and bending of these tubes as the heads pivot causes the flexible tubing to wear out over time, causing leaks and a reduction of fluid pressure. Flexible tubes also require one or more adapters to connect various tubing and port sizes throughout a cleaning device, thus increasing the cost and complexity of the cleaning devices.